


Story of the Keeper of the Army-crushing star - Miyako Hotsuin

by Giulietta



Series: Keepers of the Stars [6]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Childhood, Consent, Doomed Timelines, Family Dynamics, Gen, Implied Relationships, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), Protective Siblings, Recruitment, Secrets, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: - Out of all the possibilities, Miyako never thought this was actually optional.[Why am I starting from the end? This is weird... :T]





	1. Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Lyrics of the Song Crystalline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyako meets her future friends/allies (also displaced from their timelines)

* * *

**Sunday**

* * *

****

**_Tell me what to say_ **

The albino female wanted to ask aloud to the adults towards the upcoming meeting. The same adults who pushed a seven years-old child to take up the position as executive of her supposed future property. Her pale purple eyes flashed in annoyance towards the unnecessary task placed on her new room. As plain as day and night, she was going to start doing paperwork. She frowned, walking steadily towards the chair to scan the paper pile.

 

**_And lead me to the shadows_ **

 

‘ _That’s no fun..._ ’ A boy whispered, making the albino turn around. She was faced to see a brown-haired child, sitting at the edge of the phone’s table, looking outside the window. Today was a cloudy day, the smell of rain was coming to. ‘ _Children shouldn’t be doing those things… See? Even the weather agrees with me._ ’

 

_Show me the escape_

 

‘ _…_ ’ The brunet kept himself hidden partially in the darkness, making it difficult to pinpoint his exact appearance. While the child held his left arm, turning his head farther away from her view. She was able to identify or at least estimate him to be no greater than six years old. He had a striking golden-colored scarf, messy hair and his presence… entirely void?! ‘ _Right_ _Miyako… chan?_ ’

 

_Where you go, will I follow?_

 

“Wait-!” The child titled Miyako called out, she wanted to know why the kid had absolutely zero spiritual energy. Whenever a being had no spiritual energy, they either disguised their energy signature or an anomaly altogether. Before she could reach him, the child turned with crimson eyes widening in surprise and suddenly disappeared. Standing right where the person disappeared, Miyako pondered in disbelief. ‘Did he just call me Miyako-chan?’

* * *

**Monday**

* * *

****

**_I left it behind_ **

“…” Miyako clutched her hands into a fist, eyes closed while understanding what her relatives were trying to tell her. All this time, she was a mere substitute of a person she had never known and was to be kept hidden until the time comes for her to control Jps. After they left, she looked outside her room where the sun began to set. ‘I'm an unwanted good...’

 

**_All that I used to be_ **

 

‘ _Not entirely._ ’ An unknown male voice stated bluntly, Miyako immediately faced towards the location and spotted two children, both who were younger by about a year or two. The male leaning on the wall had silver hair with his eyes closed as if deep in thought. The other child who was female sat down staring outside the window, having shoulder-high vermillion hair and a scarf decorated with music notes getting glazed with the fading sunlight. Both children had also just appeared from nowhere just like the child with a golden scarf. ‘ _Since a human hybrid have a more intricate system than its parent species, they are more adaptable but complicated in nature._ ’

 

‘ _But why then are we given an assignment to watch over the hybrid when clearly it can handle its situation?_ ’ The red-head questioned her partner, her right hand pressed down the floor as a support. Her dark blue eyes glowed momentarily before continuing. ‘ _The ordeals are to start soon. Are we not going to make preparations?_ ’

**_But this time_ **

 

‘ _Beats me._ ’ Miyako held out her yellow phone which was given to her by a subordinate. Having it changed into camera mode, she snapped a picture of the duo. Both of them gazed at her, dark blue and emerald eyes reflected her vision but not her camera. Miyako looked down and frowned, there was no one within the picture as if the ones before her was an illusion. When the eleven years-old child looked up, she threw her cell phone to the wall. They were gone.

**_I did it for me_ **

 

* * *

**Tuesday**

* * *

_I am fixated on all the things_

Miyako noticed a teen (the same age as her) watching her from afar, dark blue hair covering her eyes slightly, making it difficult to clarify whether the lady was part of the disappearing children that comes and goes in the Hotsuin mansion. Miyako was incoming fifteen this year and had a lot of paperwork entering her life, she doesn't need to keep track of them... (Or does she?) Anyway, she was beginning to get a hang of the workload, even starting to see pleasure in doing so. It made her feel important to an extent. However, at the end of everything… She knew that her actions was trained to be a matching fit towards her twin brother.

 

_We once did together_

 

Sometimes, she would see a brunette beside the mysterious teen, her golden eyes glowing from their hiding spot obviously need some work on. (Yes. There are no cats, dogs, or any other animal in the entire perimeter of the Hotsuin Mansion) She often wondered whether the children were her delusion that she set up to gain friends. Right now, she was occupying an area in Nagoya. Away from the people - the perfect isolation quarter towards the substitute leader of Jps.

One day, Miyako decided to sit by the garden pond outside her room. Sitting in front of the fence, both females sat on opposite directions to the albino. The younger child was staring at the pond, golden eyes blinking and fragile hands reaching out to the water. While the older one had full attention towards Miyako, eyes filled with pity which she didn’t need. However, both had a stare of complete indifference, that's when the female teen finally spoke.

_‘Do you remember’_

Miyako was surprised of the teen’s words, noticing her brown eyes glow golden, similar to the younger brunette. The blue-haired female smiled with melancholy, her head slightly bowed as if remembering something. Miyako was kind of confused on what she stated. In all her life, she had never seen a girl as similar as to the blue-haired teen in front of her.

_‘The ones that you lost in the sea of stars…?’_

Her head bowed fully down now, ceasing to remain in eye contact with the female Hotsuin. Miyako doesn’t know why the teen should be telling her these things, unless it involved their dilemma in some distant past she has no recollection of. Are they lost spirits of children stuck in the manor? What was she trying to message her then? Was it the ordeals the two children had mentioned before?

_‘But those are all fragments that are better off lost forever…’_

“I beg to disagree. Those fragments might become important later.” Miyako answers back, her gaze unwavering at the two. The female laughed a bit while nodding to herself which made Miyako smirk a little. ‘Finally, they didn’t leave me hanging.’

 

_‘And you’ve become everything that HE needs for his interest…’_

 

Miyako crossed her arms. That caught her by surprise and not the response that she wanted to hear. What interest are they talking about? She is certainly not a specimen to be stalked or gazed at. Before she could ask, the two females vanished from thin air. Not moving her gaze at the site, Miyako told herself in exasperation. ‘I’m going crazy, am I?’

 

* * *

**Thursday**

* * *

Her sixteenth birthday had passed yet Miyako doesn’t understand why, but she was starting to get used to young children staring at her. The next child had fiery orange hair, coal eyes not matching her physical feature at all. She seemed to like hanging out by the doorways, vanishing and appearing when she comes too close. Of course, the young adult had no energy signature like the other visitors she had in the past. This time, Miyako was to downright ignore the child’s stares even if it kills her. Unfortunately, it seemed that the woman had other plans.

_‘How can something so enticing’_

The lady began, tapping sounds were heard walking inside her office with several Sakura petals flowing inside. Her eyes as dark as an average iris, must be staring at her direction since she was the only person present in the room. Miyako didn’t know whether to entertain her or ignore her. Should she act polite to strangers that may be a creation of her imagination or brush her off and continue on with paperwork?

_‘Have such awful side effects?’_

Miyako finally glanced up, staring right back at the smiling female that placed her arms behind her head. What is this girl talking about and why does she look like a dancer? Is this drugs like in the books? If so, Miyako held no answer. There was an approximately five seconds of awkward silence as the two look at each other with mild attention… Until, the trespasser laughed at her. This reaction caused a bit of confusion in Miyako’s part.

 

“What’s so funny?” Miyako darkly stated but tried to sound as polite as possible, just disliking the random action presented to her by this stranger. Suddenly, she stopped with her laughter and altered it into soft giggles. Much to Miyako’s dismay, the female slowly rose higher and higher up the ceiling until she bumped the wooden ceiling housing the duo. “You are trespassing in the Hotsuin manner. Please state your business.”

 

‘ _Sorry.. Y-Yo-Your face was so s-serious that it was so funny~!_ ’ She continued to giggle, gasping for air at a split second before calming down. Miyako's eyes widened by a fraction, looking up to see the girl clutching her stomach to calm herself down. After some time, the orange head turned immobile and changed her expression, turning her head down to face her hostess. ‘ _You ready to die?_ ’

 

Miyako didn’t respond, her gaze sharpened towards the dancer's direction at this sudden question. Who was she to ask a question regarding her mental health? Her family is certainly not going to allow her to commit suicide, maybe if her brother wishes to fake his death but certainly there must be more important tasks awaiting her in the future…

 

“No.” Miyako responded, her eyebrows lowered in a tinge of confusion and irritation towards the mysterious guest. Covering her mouth, the orange-haired child gave out a Cheshire smile.

 

‘ _We’ll see._ ’ She winked, the winds suddenly blew harder, letting the Sakura petals have entrance inside her room. Miyako covered her eyes, blocking the dirt that might hit her eyes. When she removed it, she was gone and her office… A complete mess. Instead of deciphering the message, Miyako stood up and called for a cleaner, noting to herself that she must change her office’s position into a deeper area of the mansion.

* * *

**Friday**

* * *

_ I’m falling apart piece by piece _

“How long are you going to sulk in that corner?” Miyako asked aloud towards a blonde-haired female adolescent, standing two steps towards her. New Year had passed and Miyako finally made a resolution to kick out the freeloaders in the mansion. She didn’t care whether her subordinates couldn’t see them or what not, she wants them out. She had already altered the location of her favorite areas, but she was still plagued with those youthful yet strange eyes, this time around was a blonde.

‘ _Indefinite unless acted upon._ ’ The female blonde stared back at her, her amethyst eyes glowed gently as she held a purple ball. Miyako lowered her gaze and pulled out her hand towards the teen. She wondered if the gesture was the correct one when she knew it had been a long time since she practiced this via her lessons. “If that is the case, I’m Miyako. Miyako Hotsuin. State your name and intentions.”

 

_ To shards of what you have made me _

 

‘ _Zeta, the keeper of the star of Martialism. I am to stay here and monitor your condition before you are taken by the other Administor._ ’ The blonde replied, standing up and holding Miyako’s hand to make an off-handshake. Miyako, on the other hand, was stunned with the information. Okay. Maybe not that stunned like the first time she met the first child from the group of anomalies, but still... This teen named Zeta finally told her why they were stalking her for the last ten years of her life. Maybe she has to scrap the New Year’s resolution after all.

 

“Do you mean an entity similar to Polaris? Who is it?” Miyako asked, wanting to know as much as possible of the information that may aid her in fulfilling her family’s duty – protecting Japan. The female tilted her head, strands of her yellow hair bouncing in the air, a look of confusion evident in her face.

 

‘ _Arcturus._ ’ Zeta replied, blinking several times as if she didn’t believe the teen’s naivety. Miyako certainly did not flinch nor did she get angry, she just stared at her with a blank expression. ‘ _Arcturus is another administor created by Canopus for the other universes. My companions have labeled Arcturus a HE for the sake of formality and politeness. We have all been informed of your presence in this timeline._ ’

 

_ But I’ve risen above all I’ve become _

“What does the administor want with me?” Miyako asked, but sounded more like an interrogation. The blonde blinked once more, Miyako was starting to think that blinking was the effect of crying too much. She then wondered why an Administor would take interest with her. She is but a replacement of her twin brother-! Sitting down, Miyako took a deep breath and composed herself before asking. “It concerns with the Hotsuin bloodline, is it?”

 

‘ _Affirmative. Yamato Hotsuin’s existence hinders the destruction of several universes governed by Polaris. Thus, Canopus created Arcturus which created you in order to remove Yamato Hotsuin’s existence. Arcturus then plans on placing you as_ _the human's replacement of Yamato Hotsuin_ _in each world who no longer holds a will thus aiding him in the process._ ’ Zeta explained, walking towards the chair opposite to Miyako. ‘ _However, Polaris decides to keep you in this timeline before you are sent off to your mission. Polaris’ actions, however, does not mean that she cares for the success of Arcturus’ plan. She is merely acting in accordance to the_ _Cosmic_ _System which her past Sword has disrupted. Do you understand so far?_ ’

 

“Indeed, I have... Thank you. However, I am confused with you and your siblings' behavior (Miyako's tone lightened a bit, thinking if she got this right). Why are you telling me this now? Why did the others not mention about this?” Miyako closed her eyes. So it was because of Polaris that she was given this downgraded situation and Arcturus for giving her a disgusting role. In general, she suspected that she, towards to the eyes of the Administors, was a tool of some sort. “Unless silence is part of your function. Is it then, not your job to keep quiet?”

_ Turned from the pain I was trained to love _

‘ _The system did not mention any concealment of information towards its fellow swords..._ ’ Zeta announced and placed her right hand to the chair, feeling the fabric used to manufacture the product. ‘ _And as of the matters considering the time of revelation, I do not comprehend as well… The others may have waited until you reach maturity, but hybrids don’t usually live-_ ‘

 

"When am I to be taken then?" The question made the blonde stop talking, her hand stopped midway petting the cushion. She steadily eyed the female with drooping eyes, her eyesight somewhat blurry from all the crying. Rubbing her eyes, the blonde focused her sight towards her.

 

‘ _The period when this world cease to exist._ ’

 


	2. Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otome's mom-I mean motherly-friend senses are tingling.

* * *

**Friday**

* * *

 

 

“What is that?” Miyako asked, pointing at the orb presented to her by Zeta. It was a glowing sphere with lighting strikes occurring inside. Zeta smiled, her eyes sparkling with excitement, but due to her altered eye color, looks very menacing.

 

_ And you were _

 

‘ _Today is the day you began having a conscious correct? It is important to celebrate this short moment of freedom and move forward with maximum efficiency._ ’ Zeta replied, showing the orb closer to the albino. ‘ _This will enable you to increase your potency for your later challenges._ ’

 

“Brother will overcome the ordeals.” Miyako said in a-matter-of-fact tone, Zeta nodded. However, she continued to push the orb to the teenager’s hand. After some pushing, Miyako took the orb. Ever since the blonde told her about the future preparation of the Administors, the blonde began hanging out with her. Asking questions involving human interaction, Miyako ceased to wonder if the children really were human children. She did learn when they were present – That unknown feeling Otome named for her was called DREAD.

_ Everything I needed _

 

‘ _Why is the noodles here dry and compressed?_ ’ The blonde held up a noodle cup which Miyako later found out was stolen from Jps’ storage. Miyako wanted to cover her face and take a breather. Zeta kept asking so many obvious actions towards certain areas, whether she should use a fork or a spoon in hitting the glass, whether she should ask for directions towards strangers or search for a map via the internet. The only reason why Miyako answered her questions was because the young teen had given her information when interrogated. “Anyway, should you not be with your master right now? The ordeals will begin soon as you stated before.”

 

‘ _Mizar does not wish me to intrude on the battle_ …’ Zeta then went quiet, her face going placid over the topic. Miyako nodded and continued with her work, knowing that the person isn’t going to leave anytime soon. Turning her head to the window, Zeta looked at the sky. ‘ _I have begun wondering…_ ’ Reaching out her hand to the window, Zeta moved slowly forward to the outside. ‘ _Whether what we are doing is just… Hibiki._ ’

 

“?” Miyako turned to see her friend evaporate from her sight, uttering a dialect she could not understand. Once she was gone, Miyako went back to her office. ‘Two more weeks before Humanity’s trial… You better be prepared, _Brother_.’

_ To set you free _

* * *

**Wednesday**

* * *

 

‘ _The rules have changed. Arcturus wants this timeline to die instantly, but Polaris governs this dimension and ‘wishes’ you to continue existing… To see the end of ‘this’ time. Our new mission given by Polaris is to keep the timeline stable as she fixes the slight glitches made from the creation of Arcturus. I am aware of your weak condition caused by your sudden insertion, the orb I have given to you will repair your data for a sufficient period of time, Miyako._ ’ Zeta said, appearing from the dark. Standing over the meditating teen sitting on a tatami mat. ‘ _If you have not taken it beforehand, we would not be meeting now_.’

 

 _‘_ **_ If I cut the strings _ ** _… ’ The raven asked, his sapphire eyes twinkling from the shadows. Sitting on a floating platform, he looked down to his subordinates._

 

“Do you have a keeper for the Administor?” Miyako wanted to know, she didn’t think of asking this before because the question by itself was completely ridiculous. Why would an almighty entity need a keeper? Surely, they step down towards the next administor and go into a catatonic state for who-knows-when. Zeta, however, gave a surprised gasp. Miyako opened one of her eyes, watching the blonde stumble backward. “So there is a keeper for Polaris.”

 

 _‘_ **_ that held her hostage... _ ** _’ Several of them weren’t looking at him, he noticed, except for Zeta. His lips curved upward, amusement beginning to form._

 

‘ _He is… Busy handling our masters._ ’ Zeta stopped, watching her friend’s reaction. Serious and meticulous, Miyako’s eyes were both open and had that aura of authority, wanted more data regarding to him. ‘ _He is what you can consider the first and most essential keeper of Polaris’ system. Since Polaris is handling the errors, he is given the permission to command Polaris’ swords._ ’

 

 _‘_ **_ Would she fall and shatter? _ ** _’ The raven voiced, sounding mischievous. His face showed a blank face with a plastered smile, only his eyes displayed the full force of his emotions. Moving his right hand in a swishing motion, a humongous insect-like creature appeared. Moving his hand steadily towards the right, a vortex appeared and the creature went through it. This cream-colored creature was followed by his orange-haired female subordinate, floating behind it with a gleeful yet manic smile._

 

“Two entities fighting over dominance for a likes of this wretched world. Not bad.” Miyako grinned, but Zeta knew she was lying to herself. Zeta saw the hopelessness, the sadness, the despair of her soul… Miyako was losing her will bit by bit... And the blonde wouldn’t accept it. Miyako is … She is a friend… She held the potential for change. “So tomorrow you will fight my brother, Zeta-”

 

 _‘_ **_ I give you until Saturday. _ ** _’ All of his guests were taken aback, the raven stood up and turned around. ~~He was always so unpredictable.~~  His eyes becoming void of emotion, while his body began to disappear. ‘_ **_ I will speak to Polaris regarding to this matter _ ** _. ’_

 

‘ _Otome._ ’ Miyako paused. Zeta was staring at her; tears were beginning to fall from her amethyst orbs. Miyako doesn’t know how to act, she did have a hard time understanding the methods of comfort with people younger than her. ‘ _Please. Tell me. Do you wish to save this timeline, Cor Caroli?_ ’

 

_**If that’s what it takes** _

 

 

“…” Miyako knew Otome was serious on this, especially when using her 'real' name became some sort of taboo in the house. Looking down, Miyako contemplated for a moment. Glancing back up, determination was shown in her face. “I may not know of this world very well, but for the safety of its citizens… I am ready to sacrifice myself for them. Otome. Tell me how to save this timeline.”

_**to breathe again then…** _

 

‘ _Very well. Let us start in the beginning… It all began when a heretic from Polaris’ system intervened with a certain world… Placing a power similar to the system towards the Hotsuin clan called the Dragon Stream, the holders can manipulate several elements in the Akashic Stratum as well as disable the Administor’ power to completely erase their timelines instantly. Ever since then, the Administors, not just Polaris, is having trouble destroying the lost timelines in the universe called Earth. Because there are two holders of the Dragon Stream in this timeline, the Akashic Record becomes disoriented with the conflicting data inserted in this universe. Thus, the solution you wish to execute involves one of you to die._ ’ Otome explained, but hastily commented again. ‘ _Seeing the Akashic Record rendered unusable, Arcturus uses this opportunity to snatch you away from your incubation period. If he did this though, a gap will be created within the influx of data for this timeline. Eventually, Polaris will have only one option remaining: to destroy the timeline without giving humans a chance to be salvaged._ ’

 

_**Would it even matter?** _

 

‘ _As much as the thought of obliterating a despairing path was appealing, Polaris had decided to fix this universe’ data within the Akashic Record, letting Hibiki handle the invasion. If I kill you now, you will return to Arcturus. If you continue to exist, the timeline will get glitches and eventually be deleted. My siblings and I have watched your actions for a sufficient period of time… And we have decided that you become part of Polaris system._ ’ Otome bows her head, looking down with her eyes closed tightly. ‘ _Hibiki had agreed to our decision, but you must first defeat the Army-crushing Star and let your brother pass the ordeal._ ’

 

“Instead of choosing one choice, you have taken both. Altering the timeline with the will presented as well as let one become part of a system tasked to judge humanity’s will… A well-crafted plan indeed. Very well, I accept.” Miyako stood up. Otome’s mouth were slightly open, shocked to see the lady accept her situation so serenely. Walking out, Otome followed her with an unusual expression. “Do I need to know anything else?”

 

‘ _That your enemy will appear in Saturday._ ’ Otome could have been mistaken, but she saw a hint of a faint melancholy at the teen’s face. After a few moments of contemplation, Otome realized the cause. ‘She will finally get to see her twin brother. The person she had to mimic all these times…’

 

* * *

**Saturday**

* * *

At first, Yamato didn’t accept the fact that he had a twin sister. But he learned to face reality, especially when he needed competent summoners to his arsenal ~~and the fact his parents may have lied to him again~~. After Miyako joined Jps on the late night of Friday, she no longer saw Otome again. Miyako was always in her quarters because the demon summoning application in the phone given to her by one of her brother’s subordinates (the woman with a blank expression) needed to be explored. Buying demons, fusing them in the cathedral. Miyako had no time for any useless interaction, she knew that she was bound to forget them anyway. Her brother visits her from time to time to discuss (and interrogate) reasons for her sudden appearance. He also asked his members to create a uniform uniquely for her, disapproving the design later on when he noticed a huge amount of people mesmerized with her outfit. Miyako didn’t know whether the designer was fired or not, but she didn’t see any reason to why many would stare at her.

 

_“Trumpeter’s melody will affect more than just Benetnasch, but the entire area, Shining one.” The albino wearing a red-striped suit mentioned, his face no longer featuring his signature smile._

 

Unfortunately, she starts feeling nostalgic from that demon stalking her twin brother. The same demon who stared at her with those eyelashes and droopy eyes. Tomorrow was the final battle before the team (she joined Yamato’s group for a World of Meritocracy) meets the Administor which Miyako knew would be a teen who is affectionately called Hibiki. The first time she met this army-crushing star named Benetnasch, Miyako despaired whether they could really kill it. The scenario changed when Fumi summoned the angel ‘Trumpeter’, rendering the ability of Benetnasch (Revoke demons) for a temporary set of time. The day was nearing and through the spamming and screaming of several curses in the demon auction, Miyako finally got the set of demons she wanted for the battle.

 

‘ _Is Otome going to recruit her?_ ’ _The brunette asked, tugging the blue-haired female beside her. Sitting on the top edges of the Jps building, the two watched as the void consume the area. Hearing no response, the brunette looked ahead and giggled. ‘Isn’t she fearless?’_

 

Miyako struggled to get up, the creature just had to split into four parts. How in the tarnation is she going to help her brother attack that thing? Yes. She is placed in the defense team to shield this trumpet-blowing angel from attacks. Well crap. The expressionless chef is down and… The shady (yet begrudgingly stylish) man followed… Miyako was the only one left to protect this pitiful angel.

 

“Kohryu!!” Miyako screamed, she is going to help them whether they like her to or not. Trumpeter can handle taking several blows, he is an angel after all. After lots of buildings and demons destroyed, the fight was finally over. Lots of people were going to visit the hospital today it seemed. Everyone was dead tired but the look of her leader gave a slight tug in Miyako’s chest. He stood there concealing his fatigue state, but held the aura of triumph. Miyako smiled and also stood up. ‘If this is the world I’m giving my life to, I’d consider doing this sooner.’

 

* * *

**Sunday**

* * *

 

 

‘ _Are you awake, Miyako?’_ Blurry eyes opened, turning towards the single light source outside the room. There Miyako notices Otome with a concerned expression, but she seemed to have a considerable distance between them. _‘Your brother has decided to check the extent of the scar. Please do not forget your resolve._ ’

 

“I have not.” Miyako rose from her bed and prepared for the last day, tying her hair with a purple clip to match her new Jps Uniform. Watching the albino stride off, the blonde fell down the floor and hugged her legs in a semi-fetal position, closing her eyes and hoped what she did was for the best.

 

 _‘_ **_ Otome? _ ** _’ The raven asked, they were the only two left in the celestial plane. Turning slowly, Otome watched as deep blue eyes stare at her being, analyzing her inside and out. Tilting his head as if accustomed to her unresponsive action, he continues. ‘_ **_ Polaris and I have made an agreement. I will terminate her creator's memory of her and entitle her existence to Polaris. I hope ‘this person’ does not fail our expectations... You must succeed this time. She is, after all, a sword sworn to fight for her master. _ ** _’_

‘…’ Otome opened her eyes partially, staring at the half-closed door in front of her. ‘ _What I am doing is right... Yet I feel lost, so terribly lost. Hibiki... When will this end?_ ’

* * *

**Akasaka palace**

_“Don’t be so certain. Allow me to put you to the test.” Alcor told the group, standing in the middle of the palace with his never-changing smile. “Now.. Let’s begin. Are you ready?”_

Miyako and (obviously Yamato) knew that Alcor would be the last septentrione they will fight so why was this feeling of killing him unjust to her. Was it because she has met similar beings with a sealed fate or is it just her inner nature grinding her gears? Either way, Miyako was still going to support her brother, even if his companions act somewhat hostile towards her behavior. Miyako also wondered why they call both her and her twin brother shut-in workaholics. Do they not see them roam around the perimeters of Japan to check for any casualties and cases as well as know their duty to record and facilitate the organization through the use of paperwork? Later, she decides that her brother’s subordinates act illogical due to the circumstance at hand.

 

“Something’s not right…” The albino growled inwardly, sending out Cerberus and Remiel to handle the weaker demons. Miyako was caught off-guard, summoning out Raphael just in time before she was hit by Mazandyne. “He’s testing us with demons like these? What a joke.”

 

‘…’ Miyako went quiet. Spamming Megido and Maragidyne towards the enemies, Miyako searches the perimeters for any visible keeper within the area. Otome did mention that they tend to wander towards exciting parts of Japan. After a whole lot of searching, she caught a glimpse of the golden scarf. ‘You again. If I recall from Otome… The child is named Daichi?’

 

‘ _That’s right. Focus on the battle Cor Caroli. Hibiki is watching._ ’ Daichi said with his goofy smile, holding a thumbs-up much to Miyako’s annoyance. Miyako frowned, shooting an Agidyne at his direction, making him use the vanishing trick. Reappearing again on the side of the pillar, the brunet leans lazily. ‘ _Have you ever wondered why no one hears us speak Miyako-chan? Well, that’s because we’re speaking our ‘home’ language. Get what I’m saying?_ ’

“I didn’t need to know that!” Miyako declared, ordering Raphael to use Megido at Daichi’s location. Daichi shrugged, avoiding her attack once more and teleports out of the area. Sensing the horrible feeling gone, Miyako bit her lip and attacked the other demons with utmost cruelty. Placing all her frustrations on her attacks, the sister’s action caught her brother’s notice, just a short glance before looking away. ‘There were more important matters at hand,’ he told to himself, ‘questions may come later.’

 


	3. Recruited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyako... Obtained.

* * *

**Sunday**

* * *

**Akasaka palace**

  

Miyako was pissed, that the Jps leader knew. However, he didn’t confront her since he knew that she could sort her feelings in time. Right now, he would have to devise a way to strengthen the terminal at the same time allow his members to know in advance that they will have to fight the Anguished One. On the way towards the site of the remaining Dragon Stream, Yamato asked his sister to station herself in the organization. One reason is that he was out and there were still some Jps Members that needed orders. Another reason would be that he trusted his twin to handle his work properly. Lastly, Miyako was out of focus. She became silent after the battle of Black Frost and refused to open up even to him which was strange since she was very sincere and expressive when she spoke to him the first time.

 

“It’d be nice if that thing would get up and walk on its own… On the legs it doesn’t have…” Fumi mentioned, walking towards a stone dragon head. Yamato frowned and was about to respond until he caught a glance of a young child wearing a golden scarf. The boy smiled and opened his phone, making demons appear.

 

‘ _……._ ’ Yamato stared with annoyance this time at the brunet, uttering words which the leader could not hear nor understood. Afterwards, the child vanished, leaving not a single trace. Yamato’s eyebrows furrowed, wondering whether that child is yet another demon welding a phone or a mischievous human survivor. Looking at the demons surrounding the dragon, Yamato thought the situation couldn’t get worse… Which it did. The dragon had woken up. “This is hardly ideal… It’s gone completely berserk.”

 

“It can’t be helped… Everyone, prepare for battle!” Yamato ordered, not noticing the young scarf boy peering behind a black car. Disappearing moments after since his job of interference was over.

 

* * *

 

Inside the confines of her brother’s office, Miyako walked back and forth. Knowing full well that the other can read her mood, Miyako expected that Otome answer her properly. Otome, on the other hand, was acting like a child. Averting her gaze as if she did something wrong, Otome sensed the other keeper was moving about - near the location of the Dragon Stream to be exact. Otome did not know who was still observing the area, but she did realize that that keeper was the one at fault. Still, she could have at least told her before that keeper gave a hint.

 

“How long have you been talking in that language?!” Miyako requested her answer as polite as she could, anger was still evident in her voice. “Answer me!”

 

‘ _I-_ ’ Otome was about to answer her question before stopping. Dull brown eyes widening, Otome looked at the door and ran towards the wall in fear. A portal opened up and she went right through it. Miyako flinched a bit, getting used to the abnormal strategies these children do to escape. Turning her head, Miyako heard a knock from the door.

 

“Sir. Tell us what our next orders are.” A Jps member stated outside, Miyako banged her hand on her brother’s desk. Composing herself, Miyako went to greet the members. Drops of hope beginning to trickle down as she performs her brother’s duties.

 

* * *

 

‘ _ **That’s how you’ll die too... Without a trace, just like a star.**_ ’ Miyako’s conscience told her. Standing beside her brother, she watched as Alcor state his last words. Lying down on the floor, he was still smiling. Miyako turned her head away, Yamato must have noticed this and told Alcor to get to the point. After the star’s death, the teen then ordered his companions to get prepared before coming back here. None of them moved, they seemed determined to finish this event.

 

Crossing his arms, the leader glared at all of them. He did not approve of such reckless action, but time was not in their disposal. “Are you all ready?”

 

The others came forward, talking amongst the other as if this was a farewell speech. They were so few in number yet... Victory was just around the corner. Snapping back to the situation, Miyako marched forward, staying close behind Yamato with her melancholic pale purple eyes. Astonishingly as they get transported to the other realm, Miyako noticed Yamato turned to face her and whisper a voice of subtle worry. “Don’t strain yourself.”

 

* * *

**Akashic Stratum**

* * *

_**I left it behind** _

 

‘So silent...’ Miyako thought to herself as she stood still panting slightly due to exhaustion. She was the only one left in the area, all her comrades were gone. Probably experiencing the world her brother had willed for. “Where are you?”

 

“I know you’ve been watching.” During the fight of Polaris, Miyako heard the laughter of children echoing throughout the battlefield. Once in a while, Miyako could have sworn Yamato must have noticed the noise as well, but it may be because of her unusual behavior. This must be how family feels like, caring and worrying for the other. Too bad she could no longer feel this.

 

‘ _ **Hello Cor Caroli…** ’ _A male commented. The huge white platform from before floated up once more, a shadow appearing right under it. Once the shadow took a definite shape, a raven appeared. He was wearing a white hoodie and held a distant expression on his face. _‘_ ** _You have shown me your resolve during the humanity’s trial. Are you ready to accept your role and identity?_** ’

 

_**All that I used to be** _

 

“I never back down from my word.” Miyako stepped forward, looking at the emotionless raven. He was the same age as her, but his demeanor was similar to Alcor in a way. ‘So this must be their leader, the renowned Hibiki. I’m surprised he was able to disguise himself as Polaris, even after so much damage. I wonder why his physical appearance is similar to Alco- Rephrase that, why would Polaris accept someone similar to her traitorous creation?’

 

‘ _ **Good. Do you have any questions before the ritual begins?**_ ’ The raven scratched his head, looking at the female albino’s stoic expression. Getting curious on the data he read from the ex-sword’s mind, Hibiki tilted his head. ‘ _ **Can you explain why I am similar to the heretic?**_ ’

 

“Well if I am not mistaken, your clothing in some ways are opposite to Alcor’s… Another thing I’ve noticed is the way you speak, knowledgeable but mysterious, no bias towards any sort of topic.” Miyako explained, seeing the raven comically look down at his clothes with a blank expression. She didn’t know why, but their conversation was also interesting to her. ‘Wait. Why am I prolonging the ritual? I don’t even have any idea who this teen is!’

 

‘ _ **But I always wear blue and white horizontally striped shirt underneath… Maybe I can discuss this to Polari-**_ ’ Miyako looked away from her new leader she was going to follow. This man is unbelievable, but she wondered why his presence felt familiar, especially that hoodie... Halfway his speech, the raven was suddenly lifted off the ground by an unknown force. Miyako turned to watch the teen float, suddenly laughing and wiggling about as if getting tickled. ‘ _ **P-Polaris! I-I yield!! S-Stopp!!**_ ’

 

“ **I will stop when you have returned to the core, Hibiki.** ” Miyako looked for the source of the sound, only to see the empty space the raven was originally stepping on get filled with a white humongous entity. Too bad Hibiki ruined Polaris' epic entrance or Miyako would be in a battle position by now. “ **I will handle it from here.** ”

 

‘ _ **F-F-Fine!! Hhaahahaha.**_ ’ Hibiki took a deep breath and disappeared. When the teen was gone, the room became dead silent. Miyako didn’t understand, but she felt annoyed when Polaris sent Hibiki away. She held her sword at bay because this creature was to be considered her new Administer. Both of them stared for a moment before Miyako got the courage to speak.

 

“Will Benetnasch and I become as close as you two?” Miyako looked at Polaris, that closed-eyes-and-perfect-circle-mouth expression unchanging. However, Miyako felt a dark aura being emitted from the being. “I understand. You do not have to get angry over that. I’ll do my work efficiently.” Then Miyako looked away, thinking the being would smite her down. After a few minutes, Miyako opened her eyes to see the latter gone. Stunned to see the Administer take her insult with passivity, Miyako shouted once more. “Wait! What about the ritual?!”

 

“ **You have been a sword in the past, transferred because of the sudden ‘disappearance’ of your Administer. Your role in the system is to be the Keeper of the Army-crushing Star. Your current task is to understand your environment and incoming duty. That is all.** ” Miyako blinked. Was it just her or did Polaris accept her to the family? Shaking her head, Miyako wanted to laugh at her predicament. She thought the ritual would involve the erasure of her memories or manipulation of her being. Instead, she is to live with the other children for who-knows-how-long and tame that septentrione of a nut to her liking. Oh and she also has to find time to see Hibiki and have a firm conversation regarding her memories.

 

_**And you’ve become everything I need** _

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Welcome Eta._ ” A familiar male voice greeted, which Miyako guessed was her new name. Looking at the source, she saw the mischievous child-turned-teenager wave at her. “ _I am Alpha, the keeper of the Greedy Wolf star. Call him Dubhe if you'd like. My real name is Daichi as mentioned by Otome or Zeta. Shall I tour you around and discuss the course of events that will come? Oh and if you want, I can show you to the endless Akashic chambers where Hibiki rests. Hibiki does have the power to manipulate the Akashic record._ ”

 

"You better." Miyako couldn’t help but smile as Daichi moved his hands in the air as if at gunpoint. ‘The more I know what I can do, the more help I can lend to my brother. Hopefully, Yamato is living back there...'

 

_**For my sanity** _

 

“Welcome to the club.” Daichi whispered, rolling his eyes. Walking away for Miyako to follow, his plan for his friend’s freedom was looking not that far anymore. ‘Like moths attracted to the flame, all the elements are coming together Hibiki... You really are shining even in the darkness such as the Akashic stratum. Soon, we will arrive in the final step. I wonder if my plan will work.’


End file.
